Flame Whip
The Flame Whip is a whip or whip attack that involves a whip that is engulfed in flames. It is sometimes a specific whip and other times a "form" of the Vampire Killer. Sometimes, attachments are added to a whip to give it a flame property. The Flame Whip first appeared in Castlevania II: Simon's Quest as the most powerful whip in the game. A similar Fireball Whip can be used in some games, which causes fireballs to form from within the whip and be released, although the chain itself is not on fire as with a Flame Whip. Game specific information ''Castlevania II: Simon's Quest The Flame Whip is the most powerful whip the player can obtain in ''Simon's Quest. Unlike the rest of the whips, which all can be purchased from merchants, the Flame Whip is obtained by first purchasing a Morning Star in the town of Oldon and then bringing it to a traveling gypsy in an underground cave located in Uta Lower Road. The gypsy will then put a spell to Simon's weapon so that it can "burn away evil", turning it into a powerful long whip engulfed in flames. ''Castlevania: Rondo of Blood'' / Dracula X / The Dracula X Chronicles 15 Hearts and the lack of any sub-weapon will allow Richter to ignite his whip and strike anything in front of him in a blaze of holy flames. The flaming aura he generates can damage enemies continuously (no effect in Dracula X) and he is invincible during its startup. His whip is extended beyond the normal whip's length and has slightly wider range as well. ''Castlevania Bloodlines The Undulating Whip is the strongest form of the whip; it is stronger but slower than the Long Chain Whip. if John suffers from any damage, the Undulating Whip will turn back to a Long Chain Whip. Castlevania: Symphony of the Night'' Richter can also use the Flame Whip in Symphony of the Night by attempting an Item Crash without holding a sub-weapon. However, here it is a timed powerup instead of a single attack, and it is also slightly cheaper (10 Hearts). In this game there is no way of losing sub-weapons once one has been obtained, so being able to use the Flame Whip is in fact difficult. Symphony of the Night has damage types, and normally the Flame Whip powerup gives Richter's whip attacks Fire damage. In earlier releases of the game, a powered-up whip will do Holy damage instead. ''Castlevania: Lament of Innocence The Whip of Flames is obtained by defeating the Flame Elemental miniboss in the Anti-Soul Mysteries Lab. Castlevania: Curse of Darkness A flame version of the Vampire Killer is available in Trevor Mode. It gains flame properties via a magic stone fitted to its grip. Castlevania: Order of Shadows The Flame Whip is found hidden in a breakable block near the first section that Desmond can slide underneath. It is slightly more than double the strength of the Leather Whip that he starts the game with. Castlevania: Lords of Shadow :''See Shadow Magic Item Data Gallery Artworks SQ Flame Whip.png|'The Flame Whip' from the Japanese Simon's Quest instruction booklet NP Simon's Quest F. Whip.jpg|'Flame Whip' from the Nintendo Power - Castlevania II: Simon's Quest guide Animations BL Flame Whip.gif|'Flame Whip' from Bloodlines DX Vampire Killer 2.gif|'Vampire Killer' Item Crash from Dracula X SOTN Vampire Killer 3.gif|'Vampire Killer' Item Crash from Symphony of the Night Saturn Vampire Killer 2.gif|'Vampire Killer' Item Crash from the Sega Saturn version of Symphony of the Night COTM Mercury + Salamander.gif|Mercury + Salamander from Circle of the Moon POR Flame Whip.gif|'Flame Whip' from Portrait of Ruin POR Vampire Killer 2.gif|'Vampire Killer' special attack from Portrait of Ruin DXC Vampire Killer 2.gif|'Vampire Killer' Item Crash from The Dracula X Chronicles de:Flammenpeitsche Category:Belmont Equipment Category:Fire Assets Category:Whips Category:Bloodlines Items Category:Circle of the Moon Items Category:Curse of Darkness Items Category:Dracula X Chronicles Items Category:Dracula X Items Category:Harmony of Dissonance Items Category:Lament of Innocence Items Category:Legacy of Darkness Items Category:Order of Shadows Items Category:Portrait of Ruin Items Category:Rondo of Blood Items Category:Simon's Quest Items Category:Symphony of the Night Items